FULL METAL PANIC NAVIDEÑO 2 ESPECIAL DE AÑO NUEVO
by akibakeiseiya
Summary: BUENO AQUI ESTA LA SEGUNDA PARTE, DEL FIC, ESPERO SUS REVIEWS


**FULL METAL PANIC NAVIDEÑO 2 ESPECIAL DE AÑO NUEVO**

* * *

Bueno pues ante la respuesta que tuve ahí les va una segunda parte del fic y el otro aguántenme tantito y lo pongo, ah que malo soy, bueno pues ahí les voy:

* * *

Habían ya pasado algunos días de la agitada fiesta en casa de Kaname para ser exactos era el 28 de diciembre y la casa de ella aun mostraba las huellas de la batalla, ella se encontraba sentada viendo la televisión pero veía la pulsera que tenia en su mano y con la otra recorría su cuello para sentir el collar que llevaba, estos eran regalos de parte de Souske, la mayoría de las veces el era muy reservado, pero en esta época salio la parte humana de el, aunque muchos pensaban que no la tenia, el venia todos los días a comer, y nunca se separaba de la bufanda, ella tenia planeado salir con el, el día de mañana, recordaba como platicaban en la tarde mientras comían y como acordaron ir de paseo por la mañana: 

_**Flash Back:**_

"Espero le guste" – veía con una sonrisa toda la comida que le había preparado, había hecho croquetas de pescado junto con ensalada además de que compro un jugo de naranja para los 2

"_Rin rin" – _sonaba el timbre de la puerta, ella rápidamente se apresuro a abrir, se dio los últimos toques al verse en el espejo y fue a abrir la puerta en ella se encontraba Souske que traía un pastel en su mano ese era el postre para los 2

"Chidori, hola" – decía sonriente y viéndola a los ojos, algo en ella lo hacia sentirse embobado, con ayuda de libros e Internet investigaba que era ese sentimiento que sentía pero quería comprobarlo el día de mañana ya que después de la comida tenia planeado invitarla

"Bienvenido Souske" – ella también sonreía y lo veía fijamente a los ojos, parecía la típica escena donde la esposa recibe a su marido en casa, ella ponía el abrigo en un perchero, mientras le indicaba a Souske para que se sentase ya la comida estaba servida

Ambos se sentaron dieron gracias por la comida, y se dispusieron a comer la rica comida de Chidori, Souske se la comía muy sonriente

"Deliciosa" – le decía a modo de cumplido a Kaname

"Gracias" – contestaba sonriente y sonrojada

Siguieron muy contentos y platicando de al fiesta y de las cosas que habían recibido y lo que regalaron durante esa fiesta, habían acordado que se iba a hacer una segunda fiesta en año nuevo pero seria en casa de Souske, para esto Kurtz y Melisa le ayudarían en los preparativos solo que ellos llegarían hasta el 30 del mes junto con la capitana Testarossa, ya que tenia unas juntas de consejo y los otros estarían para un entrenamiento de rutina, por eso ellos tenían mucho tiempo libre, ya que Kyoko se había ido junto con su familia fuera de la ciudad, en tanto que Issei salio junto con Mizuki a un viaje a unas aguas termales, ya que habían ganado un viaje en donde trabajaba una tía de Mizuki y ella por su puesto le ayudo a ganar el concurso para que se fuera con el, este comentario causaba la risa de Chidori

"Pobre, desde tu incidente con tus armas químicas ella se intereso mas en el"

"Esa fue una cosa que no contemplaba, pero lo malo que mi rival en combate ya no pelea" – decía tomando un poco de jugo

Por su parte el buen Shinji se fue a una exposición militar que se presentaría en la ciudad, y por su parte el presidente del comité estudiantil el joven de filosofía muy profunda Hayashimizu sempai junto con su nueva novia Oren fueron a un club para esquiar, pero ahora si confirmaron su presencia en la fiesta

Siguieron por un buen rato platicando, hasta que Souske estaba muy nervioso y tardaba en contestar lo que le decía

"¿Qué te pasa¿no te llego tu revista de armamento?" – decía viéndolo y tomando su jugo ella también

Luego de pensar fue directo al grano pero no dejaba de estar nervioso y sudar a su mas puro estilo:

"Chidori" – vuelve a dudar –"ya que tenemos tiempo libre ¿Qué te parece si vamos al cine el día de mañana?" – por fin se quito la tensión

Esto la tomo por mega sorpresa, casi se atraganta con su jugo, pero logro pasarlo, luego de toser unos segundos, y que por fin su mente proceso todas las palabras que le acababa de decir, si ella pensó que esta época sacaba de Souske una faceta poco conocida ahora vio que por fin el la invitaba a una cita fue algo que le cayo por sorpresa ya que ella pensaba que el no pensaba en eso, luego de verlo a los ojos y ver que no era ni broma ni mentira contesto

"Claro Souske" – también estaba sonrojada

"Que alegría, entonces que te parece si mañana nos vemos en el cine del centro comercia a las 2 de la tarde" – estaba con un ligero rubor pero muy contento

"Pero, estas seguro que no es una broma del día de los inocentes" – decía para confirmar que no era una broma conmemorativa y que fuese una parte de la faceta de Souske que también salía en esta época

_**Fin del Flash Back.**_

"Bueno y ¿ahora que me pongo?" – decía mientras veía un conjunto de falda y blusa en el espejo

Ahora su nerviosismo era por ver que se pondría, no quería que su primera cita con el chico que mas le gustaba fuese mala, y sobre todo quería lucir linda, ya que aun estaba muy fresco el recuerdo de cuando los 2 estuvieron junto viendo la nevada y como antes el le decía que se veía linda y quería oírlo una vez mas y ¿quien sabe? a lo mejor el le decía algo distinto

"Este no me gusta" – no le gustaba como se veía en el espejo

Así estaba la joven del cabello azulado tratándose de verse bien, y ella a la vez se preguntaba si Souske tendrían los mismos problemas con su vestimenta

* * *

Pero contrario a lo que ella pensaba Souske ya había escogido que llevar a su cita, y se alistaba a dormir solo que el no podía dormir el veía la lluvia que caía sobre la ciudad, de verdad el invierno era uno de los mas fríos que se abatían la capital de Japón, el todavía no podía creer lo que paso en la tarde, lo seguía meditando 

"Espero que todo salga bien"

El no entendía muy bien esta situación, para el pensar en citas y cosas como esta hace unos meses era poco menos que impensable, pero en su interior se sentía muy feliz, la principal razón por la cual se animo a invitarla fue que por fin el pudo pasar el ultimo nivel del juego de citas de Kazama, pero si esto se lo decía a Chidori seguro lo hubiese abanicado hasta dejarlo con contusión craneana si se lo contaba

* * *

Luego de dormirse cerca de la 1 de la mañana, la pobre Kaname, estaba tomando algo de desayunar, pero mas bien era almuerzo ya que eran las 11 de la mañana, tomaba algo ligero un poco de fruta y un jugo de zanahoria, luego de acabar decidió bañarse y arreglarse, ya que solo faltaban tres horas y quería llegar tarde 

"Bueno comencemos" – decía camino al baño"

* * *

Ambos habían acordado verse en la entrada del cine pero para llegar a el se tenían que recorrer varios locales comerciales, y una que otra tienda departamental, el primero en llegar fue Souske, pero por su instinto de militar se metió en una tienda de armas que recién habían abierto en ese lugar, 

"Ve estas armas están geniales" – decía un cliente que miraba un rifle de caza

"Esas armas son obsoletas, debería llevar esta, su rango de alcance es mayor y la mira es mas precisa" – el parecía no solo el vendedor si no un experto en armas pero a la persona le extraño que fuese tan joven

"Vaya joven es usted muy conocedor para su edad" – el cliente lo veía con asombro

"Un experto como yo es común que sepa de esto" – decía con orgullo

"Disculpe joven" – una tercera voz se metió en la platica

"¿Quién es usted?" – dijo Souske

"Soy el dueño del local y por cierto he escuchado su platica, y no me desagradaría que trabajaras aquí, además su forma de vestir es muy buena"

Al hacer este comentario este recordó que el se había vestido de esa forma era para otra cosa

"Disculpen tengo que retirarme" – salio como alma que lo lleva el diablo

"Es una lastima de seguro recordó que tenia algo pendiente además vestía muy bien, la presentación es algo primordial" – decía el dueño de la tienda

* * *

"¿Dónde estará?, de seguro no supo que ponerse y esta retrasado" – decía en voz baja, Kaname, además de ver su reloj, luego de recorrer su abrigo para ver el reloj 

La adorable Kaname llevaba puesto un juego de blusa y falda en color hueso, además llevaba botas largas, dado que hacia frío, además de una linda gabardina de color negro, se había esmerado en su arreglo, pero no recargo su maquillaje, solo era para remarcar su belleza, y además no se separo de la pulsera y del collar que le había dado, y los aretes eran el toque final en su arreglo

Siguió viendo a su alrededor, veía que mucha gente estaba dando el paseo en ese centro comercial, tenia poco de que paso la festividad de navidad pero estaba cercana la festividad de año nuevo, ella se aun tenia la duda de lo que Souske le quería decir, pensó que por el momento, el le diría que la amaba o mínimo le gustaba, pero de todos modos le gusto el recuerdo de estar tomados de la mano viendo como caía la nevada y ambos se quedaron hasta que amaneció el día siguiente, aun no creía que el por lo menos ya había mostrado interés en intentar confesar sus sentimientos, y ella a la vez pensaba que en el si era algo de alabar dado que el para todos era un incivilizado y ella no podía decir algo tan simple como "_tu me gus_….", en ese momento es interrumpida dado que el que la tenia en trance por fin aparecía, ella no se percato que el estaba a solo 4 establecimientos de donde estaba ella, dado que el cine estaba dentro del centro comercial, al verlo su cara en vez de enojarse se alegro, dado que en su mente estaba que algo podría pasar este día, pero si trato de mostrar algo de enojo, no había esperado tanto, solo eran 5 minutos, pero era solo por hacerle una broma

"Souske ¿Dónde te habías metido? – lo veía con cara de estar enojada, pero era solo para jugarle una broma

"Discúlpame Chidori, como llegue mas temprano de lo acordado, fui a dar una vuelta por el lugar, estuve en ese negocio de ahí, así que por favor no estés molesta" – movía las manos para dar su disculpa tal y como cuando le explicaba cuando Tessa se quedo en su departamento por 2 semanas

"Una tienda de armas, me lo imaginaba, las personas pueden cambiar pero en esencia interna nunca cambian" – ahora aparentaba una cara seria

"Perdóname, te prometo que no cometeré ningún error en esta cita" – al decir esto un leve sonrojo se mostró en su cara

"¿Cita?" – se dijo mentalmente a si misma Kaname –"si esto en verdad era una cita de ellos 2 solos sin que nadie la arruine" – esto lo pensaba dado que Kyoko y compañía no estaban –"descuida no estoy molesta solo te hacia la maldad, pero era para que veas que tengo un gran sentido del humor" – reía y a la ves se sonrojaba

"Que alivio" – exclamo Souske –"que bueno que solo fue una broma" – pensaba el sargento Sagara

"Además si alguien tendría que reclamar serias tu, dado que yo llegue un poco mas tarde, solo fueron 5 minutos pero bueno creo que eso no nos retrasara, además que película quieres que veamos" – le pregunto

Gracias a lo que dijo Chidori por fin Souske recordó el por que habían venido, con tanto ver armas olvido por completo a que habían venido a este lugar, luego de conectarse y ver a Chidori de muy buen humor por cavilo palabra

"He investigado y la película mas de moda es la llamada la _magia de un amor_, al principio pensé en ver la de _Guerra fría,_ pero pensé que tal ves a ti no te gustaría del todo, pero si tu quieres ver alguna otra no pondré objeción" – decía esto viendo los carteles de las películas, todos estos datos los bajo de su computadora

"¿Realmente tu cual quieres ver?" – dijo Chidori

"Siendo honesto yo preferiría ver la de guerra, pero se que no pararía de hablar en todo el rodaje, además de la otra como no se bien lo de la trama, la vería con mas atención así como lo hacia con el libro de rugby, así que es mejor ver esa película" – dijo con una sonrisa sincera

"Esta decidido, además a esta función no hay mucha gente por lo que veo solo se llenara como la mitad de la sala" – también le sonrió

"Bueno vamos por las entradas"

"Claro Souske" – Chidori lo toma de la mano y se dirigen a la taquilla

Por esto Souske es tomado por sorpresa, pero un sentimiento de paz y calma lo invaden, este solo lo sentía en compañía de sus amigos Melisa y del alegre Kurtz, pero esta era diferente, se sentía raro tanto en su estomago como en el interior, este lo invadía el cuerpo, ahora estaba mas seguro de lo que sentía, pero tenia que confirmarlo mas adelante dado que ya tenia algo para después de ir al cine, en cuanto llegaron a la taquilla pidieron las entradas

"Aquí tienen" – decía sonriente el encargado

"Muchas gracias" – contesto Souske, dado esto ve que falta poco para la película, y ahora el toma a Chidori y la lleva a la sala

"Esta película ha hecho que mas parejas surjan" – pensaba el encargado mientras veía como los 2 se dirigían a la sala del cine

* * *

Ya adentro, el lugar no tenia mucho publico como se habían imaginado, solo estaba llena a la mitad, Chidori era las nerviosa, en tanto Souske estaba igual solo que el con base al juego de citas podía controlar un poco mas, pero también se le notaba su intranquilidad, se sentaron al centro de la sala, según ahí podrían verla mejor, y como se temía Kaname en el lugar solo había parejas, pero eso no la incomodaba ya que a ella le gustaría que la persona sentada junto a el fuese su pareja, al notar que aun faltaban minutos para la película, Souske salio a comprar, palomitas de maíz y algo de beber, 

"Vuelvo en seguida" – dijo mientras salía a la fuente de sodas

Luego de asentir, Chidori reflexionaba que esta cita iba bien, pensaba en el pasado cuando esta le ayudo a Mizuki para que este se hiciera pasar por su novio, y como la beso,

"La beso" – pensaba

Ante este pensamiento ella recorre sus labios, pensándolo bien ella tenia ganas de probar el sabor de los labios de Souske, dado que cuando ella lo ayudo a levantarse del lago, ella quería que el la besase, además ella no sabia que cosas había intentado hacer Tessa, dado que pese a que ella era su amiga, las 2 rivalizaban en el amor de Souske, y por su fuera poco Saeki Ena lo había intentado durante la fiesta de navidad, ahora que lo meditaba y pese a ser un antisocial, Souske tenia mas pretendientes de las que ella se hubiese imaginado, bueno Mizuki ya estaba interesada mas en Issei, pero uno nunca sabe, estaba tan exhorta en sus pensamientos cuando Souske regreso con lo que compro

"Toma Chidori" – este le pasa su vaso de refresco

"Gracias Souske" – fue lo que atino a decir, por la sorpresa y fue lo que le nació

Luego vio que Souske compro un paquete de rosetas de maíz grande, el lo tenia y los dos tomaban palomitas de ahí, por fin se apagaron las luces, como siempre los cortos eran antes de la película, estos por fin terminaron y dio comienzo a la película, era con los actores mas reconocidos de Asia,

"Disculpa" – dijo Kaname, luego de tomar la mano de Souske accidentalmente al tomar palomitas

"No te preocupes" – este le sonreía

Luego de este roce y algunos mas vieron la película, para luego hacer lo que tenia planeado hacer Souske

* * *

"La verdad no entendí bien la trama pero me gusto en varias partes" – decía un pensativo Souske, acababan de salir de ver la película 

"Esta mejor de lo que dice la critica de cine, el final esta muy conmovedor y la escena en el risco a la orilla de la playa fue increíble" – Kaname tenia una cara soñadora

"Tienes razón" – Souske se alegraba de verla tan contenta

"La forma en como ella y el se confiesan lo que sientan fue linda"

"Creo que entiendo algunas partes, veo que el amor puede ser la razón para seguir adelante y cumplir una meta y no solo el deber de hombre como lo hacemos los soldados" – un pensamiento profundo

"Es verdad, el amor nos puede hacer cosas imposibles" – dijo viéndolo con la misma sonrisa –"pero a veces no es tan fácil como podemos creer" – pensaba pero no mostraba su tristeza

"Me alegra que esto vaya bien, pero no debo olvidar que no debo mencionar al juego de citas de Shinji" – esto estaba en la mente del sargento seguía muy contento de ver a Chidori como hacia ya un rato no la veía

"Y bueno Souske ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora¿Qué quieres que hagamos?" – pregunto  
Chidori ya estaban en la zona comercial, estaba divertida de ver a Souske no dejaba de mirarla, y sobre todo dado que todos estaban lejos de ahí no echarían a perder el momento

"Que te parece si primero vamos a comprar algunas cosas por el lugar, y luego vamos a comer" – no mostraba una gran sonrisa pero si alegría en sus palabras

"Pero espero que no sean armas" – le dijo en forma sarcástica, por que vio que las personas no cambian del todo

"No, te lo juro, solo quiero ver que es lo que compra la gente en estos casos, por es bueno que hayas venido conmigo" – ahora si sonreía para que ella viera que era verdad

"Bueno creo que daremos una vuelta por aquí otra por aya, y una mas aya, así podremos comprar varias cosas y algunas para ti" – decía mientras se lo llevaba a jalones a las tiendas de ropa de dama

"De acuerdo" – fue lo poco que dijo

"Espero que a donde vayamos a comer este deliciosa la comida, dado que esas palomitas de hace rato solo sirven para espantar el hambre y cuando regresa te da con mayor intensidad"

* * *

"¿Por qué no me habías dicho que rentaste este auto?, no crees que es demasiado, además podíamos ir a ese lugar en el metro" – reclamaba chidori poco después de subirse al auto que Souske consiguió 

"Pero es buena idea, además hay pronostico de lluvia, y así iremos mas cómodos, y así caben los paquetes de las cosas que compraste" – lo dijo por que seria incomodo con todo lo que llevaban en el maletero

"Aun no me la creo que se te haya ocurrido esta idea" – pese a todo iba muy cómoda en el auto y como era de transmisión automática, iba mas pegada a Souske, dado que así no le estorba en el cambio de velocidades

"Si le digo que fue idea del juego y secundada por su amigo Kurtz, me hace una escena, frenaría el carro y me dejaría inconciente con su abanico, pero que bueno que hoy lo olvido" – pensaba un poco nervioso, pero como buen militar lo disimulo

"Pero esta bien además de cómodo, es amplio pero no crees que rentar este audi TT es mucho. Pero bueno así cabe la ropa, accesorios y cosas que compre, digo no pensé que te gustaba tanto la música, compraste varios discos" – decía mientras recarga su cabeza en el hombre de Souske

"Chidori" – dijo sorprendiéndose, pero al verla ahí en ves de ponerse nervioso, se puso muy contento, esto le invadía desde dentro –"descuida por lo del auto, además este mes ha sido bueno en las ventas de las armas, recuerda que por eso pude darles tantas cosas a cada quien, además hasta ahora no lo había usado en otra cosa que no fuesen armas o revistas"

"Bueno y a donde iremos a comer" – pregunto mientras el auto estaba detenido por un semáforo

"Es una sorpresa, espero que te guste" – sonreía –"pero se paciente hasta que lleguemos"

"Bueno, creo que esperare, pero pon otra canción esa no me gusta" – ahora se pegaba mas a el

Luego de cambiar la canción, siguieron serios pero sonrientes, eran alrededor de las 2 30 de la tarde, ahora iba a un muy buen lugar

* * *

"Espectacular" – decía sorprendida de ver a donde la había traído Souske, era un nuevo restaurante construido en el centro de la ciudad en lo alto de un edificio remozado, lo novedoso es que era un restaurante giratorio como el que hay en la torre de Seatle, o el del walt trade center del México, era algo costoso, pero por el atuendo que llevaban tanto ella como el, no hubo peros en la entrada, no era muy elegante, pero si debían de ir mas o menos presentables, cosa que ya tenían pasada 

"Buenas noches, su mesa es por aquí" – decía el mesero dándoles la bienvenida, acto seguido los conducía a su mesa

"Souske ¿Cómo fue que conseguiste reservación?" – le decía al oído

"Solo hice la reservación" – decía muy tranquilo

"Bueno te creeré, pero no me quedo del todo convencida, pensé que habrías amenazado a alguien, digo no es muy complicado conseguir lugar aquí, pero por las vacaciones, pensé que no habría lugar, ya que a cada rato salen los anuncios en la televisión" – decía ya mas calmada y se dedicaba a contemplar el lugar

Pero lo que no sabia Kaname era que de verdad Souske había amenazado al capitán de meseros, dado que el no sabia que para poder reservar se podía hacer por teléfono, y bueno ese era un pasaje que no seria conveniente que Chidori supiese, si no lo lincharía

"Es esta, como lo marca su reservación, junto a la ventana, así podrán ver la ciudad" – les indicaba –"en un momento un mesero vendrá a atenderlos" – dicho esto hace una reverencia y le da una mirada a Souske, era mejor atenderlo bien, si no el le rebanaría cada centímetro de piel

En el momento en el que el mesero les decía esto ultimo, Souske le acomoda la silla a Kaname como todo un caballero, esto no paso desapercibido por ella

"Gracias Souske, veo que esa faceta tuya aun sigue en ti, esta época es genial" – sonreía sonrojada luego del acto de galantería

"No es nada, es algo que quería hacer" – le devolvía la sonrisa

"Te soy honesta" – acomoda sus manos y ahí recarga su cabeza, y le clava la mirada a Souske –"no pensé que tu, así como te habías comportado en el pasado fueses así, no dejas de sorprenderme, todos estos días que has ido a casa a comer han sido muy gratos, me han gustado los relatos de tus misiones y de tus navidades que pasaste con el comandante a Karilin, a decir verdad, me gusta que seas tan abierto conmigo" – ahora era su sonrisa era mas coqueta, el ambiente y el lugar la comenzaba a desinhibir

"A mi también me encantaron tus relatos de tu vida" – ahora el también clavaba la mirada en ella –"antes eso se me hacia muy aburrido, solo me interesaba lo referente al combate, pero como ahora lo vivo, veo que no es tan aburrido como yo pensaba, ahora creo que me esmerare para poder que este mundo sea pacifico, ya que ahora existe otra cosa por la que quiero luchar"

"¿Y que cosa es la por la que quieres lucha¿Tessa?" – decía con preocupación, pero para saber de una ves por todas que sentía por ella –"¿o es acaso por Mizuki, o por Saeki?" – estaba decidida a saber

"La verdad no es por ellas, digo no me gustaría que les pasase algo por mi culpa, no digo que no me importen, pero no es mi prioridad en proteger" – aunque nervioso lo dijo con decisión

"Entonces que es" – preguntaba, mientras su mano se dirigía a tomar la mano de Souske que también estaba sobre la mesa

"Chidori" – veía como sus manos casi se tomaban

El momento era como decirlo, mas que mágico, tomando en cuenta que Souske era muy frío y que Kaname en especifico era muy penosa con Sagara, tanto la época como el lugar hacían la química perfecta, sus manos se alcanzaban a rozar, su calor se sentía por la poca distancia entre ambos,

"Buenas noches, soy Ryo, su mesero, estas son las cartas, se las dejo para que ordenen" – este tipo rompió el momento

Y en efecto la magia hizo puff, en verdad Sagara estaba muy molesto, su momento se había desvanecido

"Ordenaremos en un momento así que por favor reitérese" – le dijo al mesero viéndolo con cara de asesino serial y si no fuese por lo calmado sus cubierto hubiesen sido enterrados en el cuello del mesero

"Si" – decía con pena –"Creo que metí las 4 patas" – pensaba mientras se retiraba

Y bueno dado que el momento ya era historia, pues ambos ya hojeaban las cartas, Souske se sentía como si hubiese fallado a un blanco fácil, y Chidori como si le hubiesen dicho que le fue mal en un examen, o algo peor, pero sabia que si estaban en ese lugar el momento mejoraría así que decidieron ordenar ya que también tenían hambre, en ese momento caía una lluvia de mediana intensidad, esto hacia que de por si el clima era frío ahora era mas.

Luego de hacerle una seña al mesero este volvió,

"Será mejor ver bien la situación, si no la próxima vez ese tipo puede lincharme, dado que el jefe me dijo que lo atendiese bien, dado que si lo interrumpo el puede sacar algún gas mortífero, bueno es que así trato al jefe"

* * *

Los 2 jóvenes, por fin terminaban su comida, ahora reían, algo raro en Souske, este se reía de los chistes que Kaname le contaba, ya que eran chistes de guerra, no era una carcajada a todo pulmón pero si era raro verlo reír, esta estaba muy contenta, la verdad en el momento que conoció al sargento nunca pensó que el podría tener esta faceta, ya que pensó que si alguien era insensible era el, pero ahora nada interrumpía este momento, ya Sagara se encargo de que nadie los interrumpiese 

_**Flash Back:**_

Luego de que Souske termino su sopa se disculpo, fue al sanitario pero el lo hacia con otra intención, en el camino, toma al mesero por el cuello y se lo lleva a jalones, esto no lo vio Kaname dado que estaba viendo por la ventana

"¿Qué le pasa señor?" – decía recuperando un poco de aire

"Ven para acá" – le hace una seña con la mano –"Si vuelves a interrumpir te descargare esta pistola en tu cabezota, después buscare a tu familia y las quemare en aceite hirviendo" – decía mientras le ponía la pistola en la sien

"Claro señor todo fue mi error" – estaba al borde del infarto

"Esta bien, puedes irte, si le dices algo a alguien arrojare este gas que provoca que la piel se derrita, así que regresa sin hacer ruido"

"Si señor" – antes de salir le hace una seña militar

_**Fin del Flash Back;**_

"Bueno Souske esto ha sido muy divertido, no pensé que se te ocurriría algo así" – decía mientras bebía lo que le quedaba de su limonada

"Estoy contento de que te haya gustado" – le devolvía la sonrisa –"pero si supiera que esto fue por que anote como pase cada etapa del juego me golpearía" – pensaba, ya lograba manejar los nervios

Ambos seguían hablando, el momento, parecía volver al instante que había estado hasta antes de que fueran interrumpidos por el inoportuno mesero, Chidori no dejaba de elogiar esta cita que había tenido con Souske, y lo mejor que nadie la interrumpiría, dado que el clima afuera era muy frío, además estaba nublado y estaba relativamente oscuro, parecía ya mas cerca de la noche pese a ser temprano, por lo que el ambiente se había vuelto de nuevo propicio para poder saber la respuesta inconclusa, ya así si era la respuesta que ella quería escuchar entonces ella diría lo que sentía por el, ya que así sabría que si el sentía algo por ella, eso le daría mas confianza par poder decir lo que ella sentía

"Souske" – pone el rostro un poco mas serio –"hace rato nos interrumpieron, pero no me habías dicho quien era la razón por la que quieres que este mundo sea pacifico"

"Chidori yo" – la respuesta lo tomo por sorpresa

"Digo, si no me quieres contar no hay problema, a lo mejor ya se te olvido" – se reía de su forma típica cuando ella se ponía nerviosa

"No es eso" – toma un poco de aire –"solo que me tomaste por sorpresa, pero descuida, no he olvidado ese nombre, seria un fallo imperdonable olvidarlo"

"Souske" – parece que por fin sabría algo que le hacia sentir mariposas en el estomago en ese instante

"Este yo" – dudaba –"veras" – volvía a ponerse nervioso –"bueno esa es" – mas nervios –"la razón eres………"

"Sagara Kun, Kaname San, es bueno verlos en este restaurante" – una inoportuna Saeki Ena hacia acto de presencia

De no ser por la silla, Chidori y Sagara hubieran caído al mas puro estilo del anime, y por la interrupción a Chidori le notaba una vena en la frente, ya que esta era lo único que le faltaba, de ella si no sabia a donde se había ido después de la fiesta, por lo que no la contaba en esto, como decía Sagara este era un fallo imperdonable, además el saludo fue para las 2 pero ella solo centraba sus ojos en el sargento sentado ahí, que también sentía frustración, dado que pese a que esta chica no le caía mal, si había vuelto a hacer puff con el momento mágico, algo que Souske estaba disfrutando mas que cualquier pelea, pero trato de mostrar calma

"Hola, Saeki san" – contesto con sonrisa entre molestia y felicidad, lo hacia para disimular su ira –"lo que me faltaba esta tipa aquí fastidiando" – en sus ojos si se mostraba molestia

"Saeki" – dijo secamente Souske

"Es bueno encontrarlos, estaré en la mesa de junto con mis padres y mi hermano, que agradable coincidencia" – sonreía pero eso no era lo que quería decir en verdad –"ahora que se que lo amo mas que nadie, peleare por el, se que Kaname san es muy bella y también esta Tessa pero no me rendiré" – eso estaba en sus pensamientos –"Kaname san me retiro" – le dedica una mirada entre tierna pero a la ves retadora –"Sagara Kun, bye bye" – dicho esto le da un beso en la mejilla

"Saeki san" – Souske estaba sorprendido por esta acción que ya antes había usado ella

Y no me pregunten de donde pero el abanico hizo acto de aparición, enterrando a Souske en la mesa, mientras Chidori salía del lugar toda enfadada, y Saeki se retiraba a la mesa con sus padres

"Chidori, eso dolió" – decía mientras la seguía

En ese momento aparece el hermano de Saeki

"Que bonito lugar" – pensaba –"No puede ser ese salvaje maniaco de las armas esta en este lugar" – decía azul del miedo y dado que Souske se acercaba a el –"pero ahora me las pagara el sopenco, esta ves no me tomara por sorpresa" – pensaba –"detente idiota me debes algo" – se ponía en el camino de Souske

"Apártate, que no ves que ella se esta saliendo del restaurante" – decía con fastidio y a la ves con desesperación

"Tu me debes una otaku de las armas, así que no escapes" – se ponía en guardia

"Te lo advertí animal" – dicho esto Souske de un golpe de lleno en la cara el hermano de Saeki cae al piso, y queda en el mundo de los sueños –"este tonto solo me ha retrasado"

"Joven se piensa ir sin pagar" – ahora lo interrumpía el mesero

"Tome y quédese con el cambio" – le arrojo le equivalente a 300 dólares, dicho esto Souske lo empuja y ahora si va tras Kaname

"Joven, pero esto mas del doble triple de su cuenta" – lo veía, pensando que mas de dos terceras partes serian su propina

* * *

¿En donde estará? – por fin salía del edificio, la buscaba por todos lados –"Demonios!" – gritaba para si mismo 

Se maldecía, no estaba lo que se dice precisamente contento, no pensó que una chica de su escuela pudiese haberle provocado mas frustración que cualquiera de los enemigos de Amalgam, pregunto al portero del edificio y le dijo que la chica por lo que vio tomo un taxi, por lo que rápidamente tomo su carro y rechinando los neumáticos salio en su búsqueda,

* * *

Una solitaria, triste, y con muestras en la cara de lágrimas, se notaban pese a la lluvia, esta estaba resguardándose de la lluvia en un parque, estaba bajo un árbol dado que como no era tormenta eléctrica no tenia el mismo riesgo pero si estaba con mucho frío, dado que por salir corriendo olvido su abrigo, recordaba lo que le había pasado hace un rato 

_**Flash Back:**_

"¿Esta bien señorita?" – es taxista la veía muy apachurrada

"Solo estoy un poco triste" – lo dio una sonrisa forzada

El taxista prefirió evitar seguir con el tema, pero algo le dejaba una duda

"Señorita hasta la dirección donde me indico le saldrá muy caro" – Chidori no contaba que con eso, dado que en su bolso no tenia tanto dinero como pensaba la mayoría se quedo en su abrigo, con las prisas lo había dejado

"Bueno señor déjeme hasta donde me alcance" – suspiraba –"además creo que caminar me servirá"

"Lo siento de verdad, pero en estos días tenemos mucho trabajo, si fuese otra temporada la dejaría hasta su casa" – le decía de forma sincera, después de todo y pese a que si sintió feo, pero el trabajo era primera

_**Fin del Flash Back:**_

"Tonta de mi" – se decía a si misma con la intención de no sentirse tan sola, dado que por el frío era casi nula la presencia de personas en la calle, además aun le faltaba un gran trecho para llegar a su casa, además no traía ni para el metro

Pero por que ella tomaba esa actitud, siempre que algo no le parecía reaccionaba de esa forma, era muy agresiva, pero ahora que el frío le hacia que la mente la tuviese igual de fría, ya mas calmada por aceptaba que le dieron unos celos terribles de ver ese beso y no solo ese si no todos los que le habían dado hasta entonces todas las demás chicas, ya que se suponía que hasta Tessa había intentando algo, pero la razón ahora que veía el cielo gris, que ya la lluvia era mas agua nieve que otra cosa, era muy simple se había tardado rato en descubrirlo, y era muy simple por mas que lo negó y ahora que había pasado tantos días con Souske sin que nadie los molestase y era amor¿Qué como lo descubrió?, ni ella estaba 100 segura dado que cuando lo vio le pareció atractivo, pero de ahí no paso, pero al paso de los días y por la forma en como el trataba, y sobre todo las veces que la salvo, ya no sabia si era por gratitud o por que como a la mayoría de las chicas les gusta que les salve su príncipe azul, aunque este era muy distinto al prototipo, ya que era todos menos caballeroso, pero en estos días y mas hoy había visto que las personas pueden cambiar, para el sargento Sagara este avance de hoy era gigante, pero lo mas desconcertante era que el comportamiento de ella, dado que para el no sabia esta reacción, para el seria mas que nueva, ya que nunca se lo había preguntado pero era seguro que el no tendría ninguna pareja en el pasado, pero el estaría preocupo por que no sabia donde estaba

"Se que el se preocupa por mi, pero no debe saber donde estoy" – seguía viendo la lluvia

Ella seguía haciendo esto por un largo rato mas, con ambos brazos se cubría por el frío, ahora extrañaba su abrigo, pero mas quería ver a Souske para disculparse, después de todo ella era solo su amiga mas cercana y no oficialmente su novia o pareja sentimental, pero si lo quería eso era seguro solo que no tenia el valor de poder hablar, dado que realmente tenia frío, decidió caminar para intentar llegar a su casa, pero la lluvia era intensa y muy fría, y como se predijo ya era agua nieve,

Iba caminando, se había alejado del árbol donde se resguardo, iba por una zona de columpios, iba muy pensante, cuando vio que en su diámetro no caía lluvia, entonces vio hacia el cielo y vio una sombrilla que evitaba que se mojase, sus ojos se ensancharon y se dio medio vuelta

"No puede ser, Souske" – dijo volteándose y vio a al sargento que la cubría con la sombrilla

"Que alegría que estés bien, tengo rato buscándote, que bueno que no estas herida" – sonreía pero estaba algo agitado

"Yo, Souske, lo lamento" – agachaba su cara

"No te preocupes, ten cúbrete" – Este quita la sombrilla y le pone el abrigo de ella que traía en su mano

"Gracias" – ahora escurría una lagrima de felicidad

"Bueno vamos a casa te puedes enfermar" –instintivamente para darle mas calor la abraza, además así los cubría la sombrilla

"Claro" – como en el auto, se pega mas a el

"Ten toma" – Souske se detiene, y el se quita su abrigo, para que Kaname lo use también

"Pero Souske, el clima esta muy frío, úsalo tu" – decía luego de que por fin le puso el abrigo de el

"Soy un militar entrenado, además en el auto hay calefacción, y estuviste mucho tiempo en la intemperie"

"Pero" – sonríe –"esta bien" – se calma de ver que Souske sigue usando la bufanda que le tejió

* * *

"Huele a Souske" – pensaba kaname oliendo el abrigo que Souske le dio, ya estaban dentro del auto, pese a la calefacción, Chidori parecía tener los síntomas de un ligero resfriado, lo de su olor lo pensó por que además olía a la loción de Souske, iba ya medio dormida por el cansancio 

En efecto aun faltaba un gran trecho para llegar a casa, por lo que iba pegada casi dormida en su hombro del sargento, pero seguía con la duda de cómo la había encontrado

"Hey, Souske¿Cómo me supiste donde estaba?" – decía sin mirarlo, se sentía cómoda en esa posición

"Luego de que te marchaste, pregunte al portero, el me contó que tomaste un taxi, al no saber quien fue el taxista, detuve a uno y le pedí que hablase a la base de los taxis, ya ahí uno contesto que el fue el que te había llevado, entonces le pedí a la base que por favor el viniera personalmente" – chidori lo interrumpe

"No me digas que" – temía lo peor

"En cuanto llego lo amenacé con mi pistola, le dije que me llevase a donde te había dejado, el no recordaba pero con un par de patadas recordó" – decía sereno

"Típico de ti"- sonreía y se lo decía a Souske

Ya no dijeron mas palabras aunque faltaba un tramo para llegar, pero el silencio suele ser placentero

* * *

Por acuerdo y dado que ahí tenía medicinas para el resfriado, Souske decidió que fueran primero a su casa, 

"Chidori será mejor que tomes un baño primero"

"Si, pero no hay problema en usar tu baño" – decía algo apenada –"además no tengo ropa, tendrías que ir por ella a mi casa"

"Eso no es problema Mao dejo ropa de ella, algo te puede servir te la dejare en la puerta tu entra rápido, entre mas pronto te quites esa ropa mojada será mejo"

"De acuerdo" – se dirigía al baño

"En tanto sales te preparare algo" – el se dirigía a la cocina

* * *

"Ya termine Souske" – decía secándose, traía puesta una pijama de Melisa, era una playera y un short, al salir lo vio 

"Chidori, por favor vete a la cama"

"Pero Souske"

"Es mejor así evitaremos que tu resfriado empeore, además a la sopa le falta algo así que por favor vamos a que te acuestes" – se ponía estricto

"Esta bien" – ya estaban dentro de la recamara de Souske

* * *

Souske resulto ser un gran cocinero, le dio una sopa de pollo con verduras, además de una medicina especial de Mithril, para poder sanar el resfriado, pero se debía ingerir antes de dormir, así que Chidori se quedo dormida poco después de ingerir esta medicina 

"Se quedo dormida" – Souske a veía con alivio, al parecer no se enfermaría

Vio que casi no esta cubierta así que le trajo mas mantas y hasta entonces vio que ella usaba su abrigo de el, salio por unos momentos, al volver con las mantas, el también estaba cansado, por que estuvo mucho rato a pie buscándola, al verla tan placenteramente dormida, Souske lo venció el sueño y se quedo ahí en la misma cama que Kaname

* * *

Ya en la mañana como a esos de las 10 de la mañana un auto hacia su arribo con 2 personas, una chica y un joven, cualquiera que los viera pensaría que eran un pareja de novios de la universidad, pero por como venían adentro no lo parecían tanto, apenas habían entrado a la ciudad, la casa de Souske quedaba algo lejos 

"Idiota, te quedaste dormido, así apenas tenemos tiempo de informarles a todos lo del lugar donde haremos la fiesta" – le reclamaba de forma airada

"No te enojes Melisa San, esta época no es para que peleemos, es para dar amor, por que no me abrazas" – este intenta hacerlo, pero de un golpe lo regresa a su asiento

"No cambias sopenco, además voy manejando, no interrumpas" – pese a todo iba muy sonriente

"Que te pasa Ne San, si hasta hemos salido estos días, yo pensé" – dudaba y le ponía cara suplicante

"Es que eras el único de mi escuadrón que estaba, dado que Souske se quedo aquí, no fue aburrido, pero no te piensas otras cosas" – volteaba para otro lado algo sonrojada

"Descuida si intentase algo contigo no seria a mi estilo, veo que eres especial y muy linda" – decía esto viendo por la ventana

"¿Qué dijiste?" – lo vio sorprendida

"Cuidado con la luz" – decía viendo el semáforo

Esto la dejo con la dudad, en verdad mister pervertido, había cambiado, en estos días cuando habían salido el se porto muy bien, la trato como le gustaría que la hubiesen tratado en el pasado, ni pensó que fuese Kurtz el que la acompaño, lo volteo a ver una vez mas, sonrió y prefirió poner música para hacer mas ameno el camino

* * *

"Hey Souske ya estamos aquí" – gritaba Melisa 

"Mira Mao, hay alguien mas aquí y por las botas es una chica" – sonreía maliciosamente

"Silencio, será mejor ver quien esta con Souske, pero esto no me lo esperaba tan serio que se ve" - ella también sonreía

"Será Kaname, o la chica que lo beso con lo del muerdago, dado que Tessa llegara mas tarde, debido a una reunión de ultima hora" – mas malicia de Kurtz

Al momento de abrir la puerta de la recamara de Souske casi se van de espaldas al ver la escena, y no era para menos, era como decirlo atípico, primero Souske vestido en pijama pero sin su camisa, esta se lo olvido ponérsela por el sueño, y estaba abrazado de Kaname, ella usaba las pijamas de Mao, y por lo que checo ella no traía ropa interior en la parte superior, además de que las traía desarregladas, lo que no sabían era que ambos dormían muy raro se movían mucho, en si Chidori dormía en pecho de Souske, por esto los que los veían desde la puerta tenían distintos pero similares pensamientos

"Ese es mi amigo, por fin se decidió, digo las que dejo no están mal, pero a mi me parece que escogió a la mejor de todas, le pediré detalles de cómo estuvo esta noche de pasión" – sonreía muy pervertidamente

"Vaya, vaya, bueno solo espero que hayan usado protección" – pensó Melisa

Por el ruido que hicieron, una soñolienta Kaname se levanto y vio a dos figuras en la puerta

"Melisa, Kurtz Kun, que hacen aquí" – pregunto pensando que estaban en su casa, ya ahí vieron que también usaba un abrigo de Souske

"Kaname, te felicito que por fin tu y Souske sean novios" – le dijo Melisa

"Te equivocas Melisa el y yo" – no termino de decir al ver que Souske se despertaba, ya ahí vio que el durmió con ella

"¿Qué sucede Chidori?" – se quitaba las lagañas

"Amigo, eres genial te felicito" – una mas de Kurtz

Luego de cavilar bien Souske entendió donde estaba, cuando se iba a dormir al sillón de su casa se quedo dormido ahí con Chidori, lo hizo por que se preocupo por su salud, pero ahora por la cara de sus amigos, no les daban chance de poder disculparse, bueno mas bien de explicarse

"Vamos, vengan en el desayuno nos cuentan, trajimos pan, además veo que tienes jugo" – decía Melisa

Tanto Kaname como Souske, se vieron uno al otro, los habían dejado solos, ambos sabían que no había pasado nada, la bronca seria hacerles entender a esos que estaban aya afuera

* * *

"Así que eso fue lo que paso" – Melisa bebía su jugo –"bueno yo les creo, además estamos hablando de Souske, pero no deja de ser tan raro, siendo Kaname tan bonita" 

"Amigo has pasado de mi ídolo a ser alguien sin valor, no puede ser que no hayas hecho algo estos días que los dejamos solo" – lloraba Kurtz, tenia un póster de de su amigo (no me pregunten de donde lo saco), y ahora lo hacia añicos

"Cállate ya, menso, bueno luego seguimos hablando de eso, ahora lo importante es organizar la fiesta de mañana" – corto las locuras de Kurtz

"Tienes razón Melisa, tenemos que ver como adornaremos esa casa" – por fin luego de tanto acoso dijo algo Chidori

"De eso les queríamos hablar, se que este departamento es amplio, pero hemos conseguido que le comandante Andrei nos preste su casa que esta en las afueras de la ciudad, ya que ahí podemos usar estos" – Kurtz les mostraba una caja de juegos artificiales, parecía niño pequeño

"Parece buena idea" – Chidori dijo

"Solo tenemos que informar a todos los demás, ya Tessa sabe, pero ella llagara pasado el medio día" – intervino Kurtz

"Tessa llega hoy que bueno" – pese a todo lo que había pensado su aprecio por su amistad era sincero –"siendo así, yo iré a mi casa a llamarles a todos para que sepan"

"Espera yo voy contigo, no se si has mejorado del resfriado" – dijo al ver que intentaba irse, aun cuando tampoco había terminado su desayuno

"Todo esta bien, no te preocupes, ya me siento mejor además así estere mejor para la fiesta" – le sonreía para que se despreocupara

"Al menos termina tu desayuno" – parecía que si le preocupaba

"Esta bien, si eso te deja mas tranquilo" – vuelve a su asiento

"Mmmm, este Souske, al menos ha cambiado un poco, se preocupa mucho por ella" – pensaba Melisa

"Además Souske, tendrás que ayudarnos a ir a comprar las cosas para la fiesta" – hablo Kurtz

"Esta bien" – contesto a su mas puro estilo serio

* * *

Tanto Melisa como Kurtz estaban en un auto servicio, para poder comprar lo que cocinarían, se acordó que como seria en casa del comandante se prepararía un asado, por lo que estaban comprando en la sección de carnes, ya llevaban lo referente a verdura, así como los utensilios, frituras, en si no querían una cena complicada, lo importante era conseguir lo de beber, así que Kurtz se lo hizo notar a Melisa 

"Oye Mao, deja ya eso, con esa carne es mas que suficiente, es hora de ir a conseguir el principal complemente"

"Ya te oí, solo que no quería que faltase, bueno Kurtz vamos"

En cosa de minutos estaban en la sección de vinos, que era lo que le importaba a Kurtz, decidieron que comprar varios vodkas, algunos champañas para el brindis, excesiva cerveza, y bueno para que no dijeran compraron varios refrescos, llenaron un carrito de puras bebidas,

"Sabes, parecemos marido y mujer comprando" – sonreía muy coqueto Kurtz

"No alucines, solo por que la niña había dicho que parecemos pareja, te haces inventos" – no lo volteaba ver solo comía su paleta

Y como invocándola, tanto la pequeña niña del otro día como su mamá también hacían sus compras

"Oni Chan, One Chan" – estas los saludaba

"Ah, mira hija tus amigos, que bien se ven, me recuerdan a tu papá y a mi, hace unos años, cuando recién nos casamos" – se conmovía, y en se momento hace su aparición el papá de la niña

"Jóvenes, estoy agradecido por lo que hicieron por mi hija el otro día, estoy para servirles"

"Muchas gracias señor, pero solo lo hago por que una niña tan especial y linda, es que no soporto ver llorar a una preciosura" – se acerca a acariciarle la cabeza

"Oni Chan, que bueno que me halagas, pero se puede enojar one chan, ya que ella es tu novia" – sonríe y ve a Melisa –"¿Verdad?"

"Oye pequeña Yuzuyu, yo este" – Melisa duda

"Claro que es verdad, hija, si hasta están haciendo sus compras para la festividad de mañana"

"Amor, hija vamos también nosotros tenemos que hacer las compras, jóvenes que tengan un feliz año nuevo" – el señor les da un abrazo a los 2 jóvenes

"Gracias" – dijeron ambos jóvenes

Luego se los dieron la señora como la pequeña, después se despidieron, dejando a Kurtz muy sonriente y a una desubicada Melisa

"¿Hey Mao, me puedes decir ahora si por que te sonrojaste por lo que dijo la niña? – pregunto con malicia pero para que no lo notara veía una botella en un stand

"Te digo que solo ves cosas raras tonto, además tenemos que ira a buscar a Souske" – tampoco lo miraba además con esto se salía por la tangente

Lo medito un poco pero tenia razón dado que Souske los abandono en la sección de revistas, el les dijo que cuando terminase los buscasen ahí

"Bueno vamos a buscarlo" – por fin contesto Kurtz

* * *

"¿No crees que el auto que el tiene esta genial?" – decía Melisa al ver el auto de Souske a su lado en un semáforo 

"Esta genial, pero con todo el dinero que tiene este amigo ese carro no seria ningún problema en que lo comprase, el no gasta en nada, me extraña que haya rentado ese auto"

"Tenemos que apurarnos la capitana ya debió de haber llegado pero" – voltea a ver a Mao - "Hey Ne San, por que no recargas mas tu cabeza en mi hombro así iras mas cómoda, además de las compras son cansadas, mas que cualquier misión" – le sonreía sinceramente, cosa rara en el

"Mmmmmm, no se que tal si intentas algo de lo tuyo, es que por eso cría fama y échate a dormir, contigo uno nunca sabe, pero bueno es preferible usar tu hombro a pasarme a la parte de atrás de la camioneta" – dicho esto se recarga, aunque amplia la camioneta, por ser una Explorer de Ford de triple asiento

* * *

_**Algunos minutos antes de que llegaran Souske y compañía:**_

Una sonriente Tessa por fin llegaba al departamento de Souske, recordaba las veces en el pasado que estuvo, ahí, las otras veces por lo menos paso un día a solas con el pero ahora ya estaban ahí tanto Mao como Kurtz Weber, pero era divertido dado que los apreciaba, y si dejo pasar navidad en sus expectativas de que el supiese sus sentimientos, ahora seria la primer cosa en hacer en año nuevo

"Espero que Sagara Kun este aquí" – ella tenia una llave de la casa –"Sagara kun, Melisa ¿Dónde están?" – veía que no había nadie en la casa –"de seguro salieron a comprar las cosas para la fiesta, bueno creo que me daré una ducha, ese viaje estuvo muy largo, Mardukas es un malvado, esa reunión no era importante, no se por que a el no le agrada que yo quiera estar con Sagara kun" – se dirige al baño

Cuando por fin se quita la ropa y se envuelve en la toalla, entra al baño y ve la cesta de ropa, lo que llama su atención es que encuentra ropa de mujer, ella piensa que es ropa de Melisa, pero al verla detalladamente ve que es de

"No puede ser, es ropa de Kaname san, acaso" – ella se ponía nerviosa y furiosa –"pero no dejare que se adelante, conociendo a Sagara Kun el no haría nada, pero bueno han estado todos estos días solos, debo de pensar bien las cosas, decidido no me le despegare en cuanto llegue" – sonreía victoriosa, y procedió a darse su ducha

* * *

_**Chidori en su departamento:**_

"Bueno lo mejor será hablar con todos" – hojea su directoria –"la primera será Kyoko"

Espera a que suene el celular de Kyoko, por fin le contesta

"Kana chan, que bueno que me hablaste, reconocí el teléfono de tu casa, ya estoy en mi casa, el viaje con mis padres estuvo genial te lo diré todo en cuanto te vea mañana para poder hacer la fiesta de año nuevo"

"Es bueno que estés bien y que no hubiese contratiempos, y te hablaba para informarte que la fiesta cambio de lugar será en las afueras de la ciudad, tu ven mañana a mi casa de aquí nos iremos"

"Entendido Kana chan, además así me podrás contar como te fue con Sagara kun, ya que pasaron todo este tiempo juntos" – su clásica sonrisa

"Claro" – se ríe como solo ella le provoca hacerlo

"¿Y esa risa?", descuida, además iré esta tarde a tu casa así podremos hablar, así que ahí te veo en la tarde – su clásica mirada

"No es nada"

Luego de librarse de Kyoko, la siguiente en hablarle fue a Oren,

"Oren san, hola ha pasado tiempo sin que hablemos"

"Kaname San hola me alegra hablar contigo" – su clásica sonrisa

"Oren san, te hablaba para informarte que la fiesta será en otro lugar, te decía para que le digas a Hayashimizu Sempai, por cierto ¿ya están aquí?"

"Aun no, llegaremos esta tarde, el y yo salimos a dar la ultima vuelta a esquiar, pero yo le informo" – estaba en lo alto de la montaña nevada, dispuesta a empezar el descenso junto con su amado

"Bueno me lo saludas, solo dile que será en el campo como a el le agrada, vengan a mi casa y de ahí partiremos"

"Claro y salúdame a Sagara kun" – sonreía antes de colgar

"¿Qué te contó Chidori, amor?" – por fin dijo Hayashimizu

"Solo fue el cambio de cede para la fiesta, será en el campo" – lo sonreía al galán

"El campo, ahí el viento es mas tranquilo que en la escandalosa ciudad" – su clásica filosofía acomodándose los lentes –"bueno será mejor empezar el ultimo descenso, así nos podremos ir"

El turno ahora fue para llamarle a Mizuki, ya que ella debía de estar en el último día con Issei

"Hola Kaname, que tal has estado" – le sonreía mientras veía el hotel donde se habían quedado todos estos días

"Mizuki, hola amiga te hablaba solo para que le digas a Issei que la fiesta será en otro lugar, ustedes solo vengan a mi casa, ya de ahí iremos al lugar de la fiesta"

"Entendido solo deja encuentro a Issei kun, desde que llegamos se la pasa huyendo de mi"

"Bueno" – gota de sudor al estilo nipón

Ya al ultimo fue a Kazama el solo pidió, que si podía llevar a una amiga, como Kaname le dijo que no había problema, el la invito, esta si era una novedad

* * *

Y bueno ya después de todas las compras, por fin llegaron tanto Souske como sus compañeros de escuadrón, traían bastantes paquetes, en verdad pintaba para una buena fiesta al momento de llegar al departamento ven que la puerta esta entre abierta, Souske los frena, ya que Melisa y Kurtz seguían discutiendo desde que se bajaron de su camioneta, 

"Alto, alguien ha entrado"

"No crees que exageras, de seguro es Tessa" – le contesto Melisa, para quitarse el acoso de Weber

"Solo estoy siendo precavido" – en este instante Melisa abre la puerta

"Ves, esos zapatos son de ella" – tanto Kurtz como su amigo constataron que eran del la capitana

"¿Y donde se abra metido?" – dijo Kurtz

"Es el ruido de la regadera, de seguro se esta bañando" – ya mas calmado Souske deja los paquetes en la mesa

"En cuanto salga le dices que trajimos pizza para comer, después de todo tu cuarto esta mas cerca del baño Souske" – le ordena Melisa

"Entendido" – confirma a su jefa de escuadrón

* * *

Al oír que habían llegado Tessa apuro su baño y como sabia que el cuarto de Souske era el mas cercano decidió salir solo con la toalla encima así podría según ella recuperar terreno para con lo que le llevaba ganado Kaname 

"Listo" – fue lo que dijo al salir del baño

* * *

Y en efecto un recién llegado Sagara estaba cambiándose de ropa se estaba quitando el traje, este era uno de los que le compro Tessa, se disponía a ponerse una playera y un pants, estos estaban sobre la cama, ya solo faltaba de quitarse el pantalón, estaba sin la camisa, ya ahí la capitana vio el buen abdomen y gran físico del sargento, esta al saber que no había gente peligrosa el se cambiaba sin pena, pero al momento de quitarse el pantalón 

"Sagara Kun" – dijo Tessa bien sonrojada,

"Capitana" – a el también lo tomo por sorpresa

Como fueron muy audibles la forma de decirlo, las otras dos personas en al apartamento corrieron a ver que pasaba, la escena era muy por la vista de Weber, un tanto erótica, por un lado la capitana solo tapada con una toalla, y por otra Souske quitándose los pantalones así eu el fue quien dijo algo

"Amigos esto no es lo que se imagina" – dijo – "bueno tal ves sea solo lo que piensa Mao" – pensó

"Amigo has vuelto a ser mi modelo a seguir, no solo ha sido Kaname san, sino ahora después de no ver a la capitana, quieres recuperar el tiempo perdido, después me cuentas, Ne san y yo los dejamos solitos" – voltea a ver a Mao –"verdad que no los molestaremos" – dicho esto es enterrado en la pared por un sólido derechazo de Melisa

"Idiota" – lo ve con la mano empuñada luego de lo que dijo –"Tessa que no sabes que tienes que tocar la puerta" – se pone una mano en la frente –"además tu ropa esta mi cuarto, venga vamos" – la empuja fuera de la habitación

"Pero" – ella no quería salir, después de todo la interrumpieron

"Sin pero, después de que te vistas podrás hablar con Souske lo que gustes"

Cuando por fin salieron, un medio noqueado Kurtz logra hablar

"Souske apuntaste las placas"

* * *

Luego de arrumacos de parte de Tessa, toda la tarde, y parte de la noche, salvo por un rato que Chidori vino a hacer el buen tercio, dado que no se dejaría perder lo ya ganado, y que otra ves Tessa tuvo que dormir esposada a Melisa por petición de Souske, fue un día mas o menos tranquilo, ya solo faltaba horas para partir y organizar la fiesta por lo que la mayoría mejor prefirió dormir.

* * *

Ya era por fin 31 de diciembre, no tardarían en llegar, se había acordado que seria la reunión a las 10 de la mañana para poder arreglar la casa, y poder descansar, y no hacer las cosas tan a la carrera, dado que Chidori sabia que Tessa estaba en el departamento de Souske, en cuanto se despertó fue hacia aya para no perder la ventaja que tenia, preparo el desayuno, esto pese a que no le demostró le cayo como patada de mula a Tessa, ya que ella tenia planeado hacer el desayuno, ahora solo esperaban a todos los chicos en la casa de Souske, previamente Kaname les hablo para que se vieran ahí, la primera en llegar fue Kyoko 

"Kana chan" – se le abalanzo a abrazarla –"todos estos días que no te he visto han sido aburridos" – y como no ya que no lleno su cámara de fotos

"Kyoko" – ella también estaba contenta de verla

"Ah, Sagara kun, Kurtz kun, Melisa san, Tessa chan hola¿Cómo están?" – los saluda con la mano extendida

"Hola" – fue el saludo de todos

"Kana chan, me tendrás que contar como te fue con Sagara kun" – se le acerca al oído –"¿ya eres novia de Sagara kun?"

"Kyoko" – ella alza la voz –"pero que cosas piensas" – se reía como solo Kyoko se lo provocaba

Al seguir con el cuestionamiento de Kyoko, Kaname ya no sabia como zafarse, para su suerte el timbre sonó, al ir a ver se encontró con un pareja

"Oren san, Hayashimizu sempai hola y bienvenidos¿se divirtieron en su viaje?"

"Claro Kaname san, el es muy divertido pese a su serio aspecto" – ella le devolvía el saludo

"Chidori san, te felicito por hacer la fiesta en el campo, así el aire puro, limpiara nuestros pulmones pero sobre todo limpiara nuestras almas" – se acomoda los lentes

"Bueno pasen, solo faltan Mizuki, Issei, Kazama, y tal ves venga Saeki" – este ultimo nombre no lo dijo muy a gusto por lo del restaurante

Y como llamándola mentalmente, pese a que no les caía tan mal, pero por lo del otro día no les pasaba del todo

"Hola Chidori san" – la saludaba, y con la mirada busca a alguien –"Sagara kun, hola" – su saludo fue mas efusivo y sin decir con permiso se sentó donde estaba Souske, este estaba en el sillón de tres piezas, pero ya estaba siendo atosigado por Tessa, esta en cuanto llego le dio una mirada de pocos amigos, pero a ella no le importo y saluda muy a su estilo a Souske –"Hola Sagara Kun" – y lo besa en la mejilla

"Esta chica se toma mucha confianza" – pensaba Tessa –"Veo que no solo tendré que competir con Kaname san, sino también con ella" – otra mirada cuando lo beso, además de gritar por esa acción, y bueno el pobre Souske es recetado por otro golpe del abanico de Kaname

Luego de esto por fin hace su aparición el mejor amigo de Souske en la preparatoria Jindai,

"Sagara kun, hola" – los saluda, este chico iba acompañado de una linda chica de pelo negro, lo que nadie noto, fue que iban tomados de la mano, salvo por Souske, pese al atosigamiento si vio que su amigo iba muy bien acompañado

"Kazama kun" – le devuelve el saludo

"Hola a todos, se las presento ella es Akane, ella es mi novia" – esto lo dice visiblemente rojo

"Mucho gusto" – dice ella también apenada

"Ella es muy linda te felicito" – Kurtz le da unas palmadas en su espalda

"Vaya Kazama kun ya tiene novia, ya me había percatado que se llevaba muy bien con esa chica en la escuela, pero esto no me lo esperaba" – Kyoko les toma una foto

"Tonta siempre te fijas en los demás, pero no te das cuenta de los que te persiguen, el pobre de Ono D, siempre te anda siguiendo pero tu no te das cuenta" – esto pensaba al ver como seguía tomando fotos

Luego pues llegaron los que faltaban

"Hola chicos" – grita abrazada del pobre de Issei, este no hablaba tenia cara indiferente debido al acoso de esta chica

"Esta mujer no me la he despegado, digo fueron buenas la vacaciones que estuve con ella, pero en mi corazón solo hay espacio para mi amada Kaname san" – pensaba, en ese momento ve a Sagara que era abrazado por Tessa y tenia muy cerca a Saeki –"tu, maldito idiota, no en balde estuviste toda esta semana a solas con Kaname san, y ahora estas con ellas dos" – sus ojos se iluminan por la ira –"ahora Sagara Souske, eres historia" – se le lanza con todo su poder

Pero es detenido por un abrazo de Mizuki, esto lo aprovecha Souske para librarse de Tessa y defenderse, a su mas puro estilo lo noquea con una bala de goma

"He ganado otra ves" – decía Sagara

"Issei kun" – Mizuki corre a atenderlo

"Estos jóvenes, me divierten demasiado" – pensaba Melisa al contemplar la escena –"bueno ya que estamos todos reunidos, es hora de partir, las cosas ya están en la camioneta" – era el momento de partir

* * *

Para irse se dividieron de la siguiente forma: en la camioneta de Kurtz, el y Melisa iban al frente, atrás iba el noqueado Issei atendido por Mizuki, a un lado iba Saeki, y en el asiento de atrás iban Kazama con su novia junto con Kyoko, para sorpresa de todos Hayashimizu tenia auto era un BMW color plata, ahí iba con Oren, y bueno pese a ser solo para dos personas, Tessa se sentó en medio en el audi de Souske, por lo delgada cabía perfectamente, pero esto tenia muy molesta a Chidori ya que iba con cara molesta y prefería ir viendo por la ventana, en ves de ver como Tessa iba de encimosa con Souske, pese a la insistencia incluso del jefe del comité estudiantil, esta se trepo en el auto de Souske y se puso de necia incluso amenazo a Melisa y a Weber de ser degradados de rango si intervenían 

Todo esto le cayo de raro a la novia de Kazama ya que no creía como se comportaban las personas ahí

"Es raro, escuche que a esa chica Tessa le decían capitana, pero eso debe de ser una broma, ella mas parece una típica niña mimada, a lo mejor es inteligente pero se ve que eso de ser líder de algún escuadrón militar debe de ser una gran broma, pero lo que si es que ella esta interesado en el amigo de Shinji, además de la otra chica, vaya las dos son muy guapas, y por si fuera poco, esta chica de aquí también anda tras de el, pese a lo serio, tiene su toque atractivo, y bueno los que van en pareja parece que no se llevan del todo bien, salvo los del auto plateado, que se ve que se adoran y no les da pena expresarlo, digo de estos dos de aquí, el que va noqueado parece que le interesa Kaname, y bueno los que van manejando, no dejan de discutir pero de que se quieren se quieren, y bueno esta chava creo que esta mas enamorada de su cámara que de ese chico que mencionaron" – todo esto pensó la chica al ver la clase de personas que son los amigos de su novio

"¿En que piensas?" – le dijo Shinji ya que la vio muy perdida en su mente

"Eh, nada, solo pensaba como son tus amigos" – le sonreía

"Son un poco raros, pero te caerán bien"

* * *

Por fin llegaron a la casa del comandante Andrei, era una residencia de campo extraordinaria, muy amplia, tenia bastantes recamaras, además de un jardín muy amplio, la travesía fue algo larga llegaron a eso del medio día, como a las 12, en cuanto bajaron, se quedaron impresionados por la casa 

"Veo que Karilin san tiene muy buen gusto" – dijo Tessa

"Bueno chicos, bajen las cosa, nosotras iremos a ver la casa por dentro" – fue lo que dijo Melisa, llevándose al sequito femenino

"Hey Ne san, no es justo" – le replico Kurtz

"Son hombres no se quejen" – le contesto Mizuki –"Issei kun apúrate para estar juntos"

"Como molesta" – dijo en voz baja –"Sagara ayúdame" – lo mira mientras se dirige a la cajuela para bajar las cosas

"Bueno será bueno empezar" – dijo Kurtz, al ver a su amigo Souske lo nota raro –"hey, Souske pasa algo"

"Nada, Kurtz" – contesto monocorde –"Bueno, solo es que Chidori desde que venimos en el auto y cuando se bajo no me habla, creo que viene molesta"

"Pero si serás tonto, es lógico que se moleste si la capitana venia pegada a ti como chicle, pero ya se le pasara es una fecha para estar en paz no te preocupes por eso" – al mismo tiempo le da unas palmadas en la espalda

"Si" – dijo un poco mas animado

Al bajar las cosas Kurtz ve que les falto conseguir algo

"Demonios lo sabia, nos faltaron hielos, Shinji kun podrías ir junto con Hayashimizu san al pueblo que pasamos y comprarlos"

"Claro Kurtz san, solo deja le aviso a Akane para que no se preocupe" – esto le contesto

"Bueno atesorare este tiempo en que estaré sin ver a Oren" – se acoda las gafas

"Pero si solo te tardaras unos minutos, este tipo es inteligente solo para unas cosas" – pensaba Kurtz

En cuanto regreso Kazama ambos partieron en el auto del presidente del comité estudiantil

* * *

Después de solucionar el problema de los hielos, se pusieron a comer algo leve, en el lugar donde los consiguieron, compraron unas pizzas, con eso estaría bien hasta que fuera de noche para hacer la fiesta, en tanto se fueron, limpiaron la casa un poco, se decidió que en la sala seria la fiesta, ahí tenia chimenea y acceso al patio, para poder hacer funcionar la pirotecnia, entonces Melisa decidió dividir a todos para poder hacer las cosas, dado que Tessa no era muy buena en casi nada, ella junto Oren y Mizuki irían a la cocina y prepararían una ensalada para acompañar la carne asada, además de preparar la carne para que fuese asada, Melisa junto Issei y Akane se encargarían de arreglar la sala, Kurtz y Kazama, de los juegos artificiales, Hayashimizu era el encargado de poner en marcha la música, en la casa encontraron un karaoke y un buen sonido, en tanto Souske junto con Chidori y Kyoko arreglarían las recamaras para que pasasen la noche ahí, esto lo hizo Melisa dado que vio que el y ella estaban peleados 

Ya cuando se dividieron Souske y su equipo se fueron a la planta alta para poder arreglar las camas, vio que Kyoko y Chidori se dividieron, cada una se metió en una cuarto diferente cada una, así que el en cuanto arreglo la que le toco fue al cuarto de Chidori, esta arreglo lo que le toco en tiempo record

"Vaya Kyoko eres rápida" – dijo sin voltear, pero al ver que no era ella se puso seria –"perdón, no sabia que eras tu"

"Chidori ¿Estas molesta por algo?" – le dijo

"Para nada" – mucho sarcasmo

"Aun no se bien por que esta molesta, pero no quisiera que sigamos así, además de esta forma no podremos ir mañana a donde tenia planeado"

"No me importa lo que planeaste¿Por qué no invitas a Tessa o a Saeki?" – realmente estaba enojada

"Eso seria imposible, dado que por lo que investigue de las costumbres de aquí, es común que mañana la gente vaya a los templos, a dar gracias por el año nuevo y sobre todo no les quedaría la Yukata que compre para ti"

"Que dijiste" – pregunto sorprendida

"Es que mañana me gustaría que fuéramos a un templo que esta cerca de aquí, pero si no quieres la Yukata pues simplemente la dejara ahí en el auto" – este fue un paquete que no bajo, pese a la insistencia de Kurtz

Este había ablandado un poco a Chidori, esto si no lo esperaba otro regalo de parte de el, dado que le gusto que fuese un regalos de parte de el le encanto, algo así en el momento que lo conoció no se lo creía,

"Bueno dado que casi es año nuevo, creo que ya no estará enojada, además no estaba molesta contigo" – se salía por la tangente, además de sonreír algo sonrojada

"Que bueno, entonces deja voy por ella" – diciendo esto abre una ventana, pone un garfio, para atorarse y con una soga baja

"El no cambia, podría haber bajado como las personas normales, pero que digo el no es normal" – pensaba mientras el bajaba

Luego de sacarla del auto y volver a subir se la entrego

"Gracias Souske, con este ya no se cuantos regalos me has dado este mes"

"No es nada" – con esto por fin vencía al juego de citas donde la chica lo invitaba a comprar ropa, ahora el tenia ese detalle por naturalidad, aunque con base al mentado juego

"Bueno creo que la veré mas tarde, sino, no terminaremos con las recamaras"

"Tienes razón, iré a arreglar otro cuarto" – el se enfila a otro cuarto

Al momento de salir se topa con Kyoko, ella a su mas puro estilo le dedica una mirada picara a Souske y otra a su amiga

"Kana chan¿Qué hacían tan solitos tu y Sagara kun¿ya arreglaron las cosa?"

"No es lo que te imagina" – veía la caja

"¿Y ese es otro regalo de el¿fue su forma de decir perdón?"

"Ah esto, no es nada" – se ponía nerviosa –"Solo dices cosas sin sentido, pero sigamos con lo que se nos indico, así no estará todo listo para la fiesta"

"Bueno esta bien, total al rato me enterare de todo" – ya mejor siguieron con lo que les pidió Melisa

* * *

Y bueno luego de cada quien termino con su tarea, ya todo estaba listo, dado que las chicas hicieron lo de la ensalada de arreglar, Kurtz y Souske serian los que asarían la carne, así Kurtz no les daría alcohol en cantidades industriales a las chicos, ya que no querían que fueran como el, Souske y su amigo estaba afuera de sala ahí instalaron el asador 

El lugar les quedo muy bien, lleno de serpentinas y muchos globos, al ver un poco la tele vieron que había probabilidad de nevadas, por la noche, así que Kurtz previniendo esto compro pirotecnia a prueba de agua, y bueno además que la chimenea tenia bastante leña, además de que cada persona tenia su gorrito festivo, este detalle le agradaba mucho a Melisa, y al igual a la novia de Shinji, dado que como arreglaron la casa se llevaron muy bien

Ya con todo esto por fin comenzó la fiesta para recibir al año nuevo, eran pasadas las 10 de la noche, gracias a los dotes del presidente del consejo estudiantil, el karaoke fue grandioso, sorprendiendo y teniendo como lelos a los chicos cuando las chicas cantaron todas, parecían grupo pop moderno dado que ya las asperezas ya se habían limado entre Chidori y Souske la fiesta fue muy divertida,

Luego se propuso que se pusieran a bailar, esto si que tomo desprevenidos a todos, en especial a los chicos, los que abrieron pista como se dice fueron por sorpresa de varios Kurtz y Melisa, pero lo mas raro fue que ella se lo pidió, este pese a la sorpresa pues no se negó

"Espero que no tomes esto por otra parte, solo fue para que los demás se animen" – se lo decía algo sonrojada

"Claro Melisa" – algo en su interior le hacia sentirse bien de estar con ella, esto no le pasaba casi con ninguna otra chica

"Bueno Oren, me concederías esta pieza" – el clásico caballero, dado que no quería quedarse atrás

"Desde luego, cariño" – sonríe para su amado

"Issei Kun vamos" – Mizuki lo jala

"Ah vamos, déjame en paz yo no quiero bailar" – renegaba pero ya no como antes, ya se había acostumbrado a esto

"Akane vamos" – dice Kazama

"Claro, Shinji" – sonríe amorosamente para el

Entonces al ver esto, no supo si fue por instinto o por que ya sabia lo que se venia encima, dado que algo en el interior le decía que si la capitana se levantaba y lo invitaba a bailar, sabría que lo recetarían con el abanico, así que mejor se intento fugar con el pretexto del asador, por cierto a este le bajaron las brazas para que no se quemara la carne

"Sagara san ¿Bailamos?" – lo detuvo jalándolo del saco

"Capitana, tengo que ir a ver la carne, para evitar que se queme"

"Eso no importa es una orden" – a buena hora se acordaba de su poder

"Tessa, por favor tengo que ir a ver eso" – ya sudaba frío

Pensó que por eso se ablandaría, y en efecto la tomo descuadrada, ya que no se pensó que el le volvería a decir por su nombre, con esto el se libró del agarre, pero otro lo detuvo

"Sagara san, este, podíamos bailar" – ahora Saeki era la que lo pedía

Ahora si no sabia que hacer, ahora solo faltaba que Chidori viniese, pero para evitar todos los problemas, Kyoko reacciono, sabia que si no intervenía, la cosa se pondría fea, dado que su amiga Kana ya estaba con la cara deformada por el coraje y con los ojos iluminados por la ira, así que hizo una acción algo atípica

"Hey, Saeki san, bailemos tu y yo, deja que Sagara kun baile con Tessa chan, si" – así evito el pleito, ya que esto tomo por sorpresa a Ena

"Vamos Sagara san" – por fin Tessa ganaba una

"No se si sea mejor que baile con ella, pero bueno Tessa es mi amiga, es mejor con ella que con Saeki, por que en cuanto Kurtz les de sus bebidas, ella toma mas valor que la misma Tessa" – ya estaba menos enojada Kaname, pero no dejaba de sentir celos

* * *

Luego siguió un poco mas el baile, tanto Saeki como Chidori bailaron con Souske, pero el problema no fue que consiguieran bailar o no, dado que Souske no bailaba tan mal, si no que Tessa no se los prestaba, pero por la intervención de Melisa, ella les ordeno a sus compañeros de escuadrón que se apresuraran con la carne, ante esta orden fueron a preparar la comida 

La carne la asaron en forma de brochetas, Souske quedo de encargado, dado que Kurtz fue a alistar los últimos detalles junto con Shinji los juegos artificiales, y bueno como la mayoría de la carne ya estaba lista solo la dejaban cerca del fuego para que no se enfriaran,

Ya eran cerca de las 12 de la noche, el año nuevo era cosa de escasos minutos, por tradición de Melisa les dio 2 copas, una con 12 uvas y otra con champaña, primero tendrían que comerse las uvas, ella les explico que era un tradición occidental, que por cada uva era un deseo y se debían de comer en cada campanada,

Los minutos pasaron y entonces el reloj sonó, anunciando la llegada del año nuevo,

"Ahora es mi turno" – dijo Kurtz apretando un botón, y al mismo tiempo de que sonó el reloj, la pirotecnia comenzó

A todos les gusto la tradición de Melisa, por lo que trataban de no atrasarse con respecto al reloj de péndulo, este estaba en la sala, todos pedía deseos

"Conseguir mas revistas de armas y seguir con mi novia" – Kazama

"Seguir con Shinji" – su novia

"Tomar mas fotos de Kana chan" – Kyoko

"El amor de Sagara Souske kun" – Saeki

"Ser honesto con una mujer" – Kurtz

"Que la persona que amo cambie" – Melisa

"Poder filosofar junto a Oren" – Hayashimizu

"Casarme con la persona que amo ahora" – Oren

"Un beso de Issei Kun" – Mizuki

"Pelear con Sagara, y que esta mujer me deje en paz" – Issei

"El amor de Sagara san, el amor de Sagara san" – Tessa

"Vender mas armas" – Souske

"Seguir con estos amigos como hasta ahora" – Chidori

Además de desear la paz mundial, y muchas mas cosas personales, apenas se pudieron seguirle el ritmo al reloj, entonces procedió el brindis

"Chicos levanten sus copas" – dijo Kurtz

"Propongo un brindis por esta paz, así como para poder disfrutar de momentos como este" – esto que dijo Melisa hace que levanten sus copas

Luego de chocar las copas, se procedió al abrazo y pues sabrán quien se abalanzo sobre quien,

"Feliz año nuevo Sagara san" – Tessa se le pegaba como chicle

"Un momento" – Kaname la jala del pelo

"¿Qué te pasa?, no te quedaste conforme con la vez que lo hiciste en navidad" – la retaba

"No es eso, solo que así no podré felicitarte ni a ti ni a Souske" – en ves de seguir la pelea mejor sonreía

"Esta bien, feliz año nuevo Kaname san" – como vio que era sincera no objetó

Luego ella también abrazo a Souske, mientras en toda la fiesta era felicitaciones, y abrazos al por mayor, ya todos se habían felicitado, incluso todos se sorprendían por la duración de un abrazo

"Ya llevan un rato así" – murmuraba Kyoko

"Vaya no sabia pero me encanta estar así" – pensaba Kurtz, el abrazo que mas duraba era el de el y Melisa

"Si el fuera así siempre" – también pensaba Melisa que estaba disfrutando del momento, hasta que

"Este, Kurtz kun, Melisa san, ya es hora de comer" – los interrumpió Kyoko

Ante este comentario se separaron visiblemente rojos, pero mejor se fuero a comer para que ya no hicieran comentarios,

"Oye Kurtz, esto de los juegos artificiales te quedo genial"

"Y aun falta la segunda parte" – vuelve a apretar otro botón y ahora el cielo se ilumina mas

"Que lindo" – dijeron varias de las chicas

* * *

Luego de comer un buen asado, comenzó la hora de la bebida, aquí fue donde Kurtz saco bebidas de hasta donde no, incluso Melisa pensó que eran mas de las que habían comprado, esto lo amenizaban con la segunda tanda de Karaoke, 

Si las vez anterior se habían puesto mal por el alcohol, ahora dado la cantidad Kurtz puso a todos fuera de combate mas rápido de lo normal, Hayashimizu fue el que opuso mas resistencia pero fue vencido por un profesional como Weber, solo sobrevivían, Chidori, Souske, Melisa, y el propio Kurtz

Ante la cantidad de bajas, se procedió a dejarlos en las recamaras, a Kazama con su novia, en una habitación de 2 recamaras, a Tessa y Saeki en otra, a Oren y su galán en otra, al igual a Mizuki e Issei, Y kyoko no la pudieron despegar del sillón, mejor fueron por una sabana para que no pasase frío

"Mira comienza a nevar" – dijo Kaname luego de cubrir a Kyoko

"Es como hace una semana" – pensaba Souske

Ambos se miraron, pero sentían que algo les faltaba, y era que los compañeros de Souske no estaban, prefirieron dejarlos solo y ver la nevada, al igual que ese día estaban viendo caer la nieve, y por otra coincidencia también eran las 5 de la mañana,

"Si antes te dije que esta época era muy buena para mi, este año tendrá un lugar muy especial en mis recuerdo" – seguía viendo la nevada

"Me alegro por ti" – ahora ella recargaba su cabeza como lo hacia en los días pasados

Seguían así, la nevada era muy linda, Chidori esbozo una sonrisa por ver que Souske se ponía la bufanda que ella le tejió

* * *

Y en efecto los perdidos de la fiesta eran Kurtz y Melisa, lo que paso fue que ella le comenzó a dar sueño, por lo que Kurtz se la llevo cargando a una de las habitaciones, 

"Kurtz, en algo te pareces a Souske, parece que una facete poco vista sale en esta época" – decía después de que Kurtz la bajo de sus brazos y la puso en la cama

"Es solo que ahora hemos convivido mas, pero creo que tienes razón" – dicho esto, Kurtz se acerca e intenta besar a Melisa

¿Qué haces?" – miraba con sorpresa

"Algo que siempre quise hacer" – y por fin la besa

Contrario a su naturaleza fue un beso lleno de ternura, este recorría milímetro a milímetro, cada fracción de la boca de Mao, esta aunque sorprendida correspondió al beso, ella pensaba que esto los conllevaría a hacerlo, pero luego de romper el beso lo que hizo Kurtz fue acostarse ahí con ella, y lo único que hizo fue abrazarla

"Hey, Kurtz, pensé que harías lo que haces con las demás chicas" – no sabia si era desilusión, o sorpresa pero no se espero esta actitud de el

"Tu eres especial, sabes un deseo que pedí es ser honesto con alguna chica, y que mejor que una que en verdad me importe" – seguían abrazados

"No puede ser, mi deseo empieza cumplirse" – sonreía mientras pensaba

"Sabes deberíamos dormir, por lo que escuche Souske ira con Kaname a un templo que tal si los seguimos, digo no quiero interrumpirlos, pero quiero ir contigo a ese templo"

"Tienes razón" – y así se quedaron como la vez pasada en navidad,

* * *

Chidori durmió un poco, en cambio Souske no se durmió ni un minuto, dado que encontró divertido velar por el sueño de Chidori, pero en cuanto fueron las 10 de la mañana la despertó, para que se alistara para irse, el también se tendría que cambiar de ropa, una ventaja para no despertar al resto era que cada habitación tenia su propio baño, 

En cuanto salio del baño, Chidori, estaba sorprendida por lo que había en la caja que le dio Souske

"Es hermosa" – no dejaba de admirarla –"que linda yukata compro Souske" – y era muy linda era de color rosa con diseño de pétalos de flor de cerezo –"veo que el cambia para bien" – sonreía mientras se la ponía

Cuando por fin se la puso se vio en el espejo, según ella le quedaba muy bien, luego salio del cuarto y fue a buscar a Souske el la esperaría en la sala, ya de ahí tomarían el auto de Souske y se irían al templo

* * *

En cuanto la vio bajar por las escaleras, Souske solo se había maravillado igual cuando vio un misil nuclear en vivo, pero esta cosa era diferente, estaba peor que hipnotizado 

"¿Qué tal se me ve?" – le dijo Chidori sacándolo del trance

"Te ves linda" – otra ves que se lo decía

"Gracias Souske, bueno vamos" – sonrojada pero contenta

Luego de eso salieron rumbo al templo

* * *

"Vaya, tienes muy buen gusto" – dijo Mao al ver su yukata, Kurtz tenia muy buen gusto la que el le compro era azul marino, y la de el era negra 

"Vez que soy buena persona" – sonreía, mientras abrazaba a Melisa, iban muy contentos

"Bueno, solo no les pierdas la pista" – según lo investigado ya sabían a que templo se dirigían

* * *

Después de un viaje muy tranquilo, y sin contratiempos, por fin estaban en el templo, la nevada no fue problema dado que Souske instalo neumáticos especiales para la nieve, 

El lugar estaba medianamente con algo de gente, aun era temprano, era alrededor de las 11, les convino salir sin avisar a nadie, así disfrutaban mas estar juntos, no por que sus amigos fueran fastidiosos solo que luego hacían bromas, Souske fue el primero en bajar del auto, este rápidamente baja del auto y le abre la puerta a Kaname, y desde que le ofrece la mano, ahora es el que no se la suelta, esta se sorprende, pero se alegra de esto,

"Bueno Souske, es ese de aya, vamos" – ahora ella vuelve con la iniciativa dirigiéndose al templo

"Claro" – contesta

* * *

Por fin estaban en el templo, arrojaron el dinero, tomaron la campana la agitaron y pidieron por la sus cosas de cada uno de ellos 

"Por la paz" – fue lo que pidió Souske

"Por que estemos juntos y por la paz" – fue lo que pidió Chidori

Duraron un buen rato, ahí, para Chidori no pasaron desapercibidos los comentarios de las personas sobre la buena pareja que hacían los, dado que con este traje Souske se veía muy bien, y bueno aunque era modesta ella se sentía muy a gusto con la ropa que traía, además en el templo había un pequeño festival, por lo que Chidori le surge una idea

"Souske vamos para aya, así disfrutaremos mas este inicio de año"

"Esta bien" – fue lo poco que contesto

* * *

Como era de esperarse Souske en el juego de tiro gano todos los premios, lo gracioso fue que cuando saco su pistola, Chidori lo golpeo para que no lo hiciera, así con una de las armas del local gano todas los premios, 

Souske decidió, ir a dejar lo que ganaron al auto, dejando a Chidori en uno de los templos, ella esta meditando, lo del pasado, para ser en especifico lo del cine y lo que había pasado con el durante ayer, dado que ese regalo la había sorprendido, era muy lindo, pero bueno ella quería y envidiaba el valor de las chicas que dejaron aya en la casa de Karilin, dado que unas tenían novio y otras eran honesta de decir lo que sentían, además por si fuera poco en este lugar la mayoría de las personas eran parejas, y familias, esto le trajo el pensamiento de cómo seria su vida si ella se casara con Souske, tal ves ella nunca se lo habían pensado, pero vio a una pareja, el se parecía mucho a Souske, y ella se parecía a ella, ambos tenían 2 hijos una niña y un bebe, en eso llego Souske, el vio que ella miraba a esas personas

"Esas personas son las de la tienda" – dijo atrayendo su atención

"Los conoces" – pregunto

"Si, ellos los conocí el día de noche buena, me ayudaron de una forma especial"

"Entiendo, bueno sigamos" – ahora buscaban algo de comer

* * *

Mientras tanto en la casa, apenas despertaba la mayoría, para ser precisos, apenas Tessa era la ultima en bajar 

"Buenos días, oigan no veo a todos" – decía medio soñolienta

"Ah, Tessa Chan, buenos días, en efecto, no están ni Sagara kun ni Kana Chan, así como Melisa ni Weber Kun, ya que no están ni los autos, además dejaron una nota"

Con esto Tessa baja como rayo, lee la nota y ve que fueron al templo

"No puede ser, otra ves, por beber anoche" – decía llorando cómicamente

"Bueno chicos vengan a desayunar" – fue lo que dijo Mizuki

* * *

Ya de regreso al templo después de comer algo ligero, solo un poco de fruta, ambos jóvenes, deciden dar una vuelta por el lugar, en los alrededores había mucha nieve, caminaban por un pequeño bosque, en medio del lugar ven una flor 

"Mira Souske, que linda" – se agacha y mira la flor

Souske se conmueve por la escena, el se queda contemplando a chidori, dado que a el no se le daba bien lo de la historia al ver así a Kaname le parecía una foto del antiguo Japón, el siempre había pensado en Chidori como una chica linda, pero hoy por su vestimenta, le parecía mas hermosa, la miraba por todas partes, pero sus ojos se centraron en un lugar, sus labios, nunca los había visto así, miraba cada momento en que los movía, desde la respiración hasta el mas mínimo movimiento muscular, Chidori sintió la mirada y vio donde se posaban sus ojos, en ese momento recordó la ves que el beso a Mizuki, entonces se le ocurrió algo

"Oye Souske" – se incorpora –"antes me dijiste que si tenias que besar a alguien lo harías sin pensarlo" – el valor y la pena se mezclaban –"¿Podrías hacerlo conmigo"

"¿Qué?" – esto si lo tomo por sorpresa –"pero Chidori yo" – no sabia que decir

"Oh, vamos no me hagas repetirlo" – voltea a otro lado –"vamos solo piensa que es una misión" – pensó que con esto el se lo tomaría como una broma

Esto si lo tomo por sorpresa, algo en el fondo para Souske le había hecho desear que esto sucediese, pero aun no reaccionaba, pero ahora ella estaba ahí parada por ver su reacción, el recordó la ves que el beso a Mizuki, sin pensarlo, pero ahora por que dudaba tanto, pero el sabia que esta oportunidad no se le presentaría 2 veces, así que sin pensarlo y a su estilo, camino hasta ella y bueno

"Souske" – ella dice al ver como el la toma en brazos

Y paso lo que ellos deseaban, Souske aunque rudo la atrajo hacia el, y bueno sin mucha oposición el la beso, al principio fue un beso un poco brusco, pero el sintió algo lindo, algo que sabia que debía de cambiar el beso, así que fuera de su estilo, el comenzaba a besarla con ternura, primero recorría cada parte de su labio superior, luego del inferior, después, ambos se frotan las narices, después continúan con el beso, solo fue un pequeño respiro, siguieron así por un largo rato, para Kaname esto era un sueño, ya que por fin sentía el lado tierno de Souske, pero algo no la dejaba contenta del todo

"Veo que no cambias, si alguien te lo pide solo lo haces" – estaba algo decepcionada, ella se suelta del abrazo de el –"será mejor volver" – una lagrima salio

Al ver que ella se aleja, esto lo toma todavía mas sorpresa, y como el lo pensó esta oportunidad, no se le podía ir, este era pasar el mentado juego pero en la vida real, pero a la ves ese juego le importaba un cacahuate, ahora no podía dejar ir su felicidad

"Espera Chidori" – por fin la alcanza, y hace que ella voltee a verla

"No te preocupes, no estoy molesta solo que" – no podía seguir

En ese momento el la abraza,

"Cálmate, no me gusta verte así" – trataba de calmarla

"Pero es que si hubiese sido cualquier chica tu hubieses hecho lo mismo"

"Te equivocas, esto no lo hice por que me lo ordenaran lo hice por que" – duda

"Si" – ella pasa de la tristeza a la ansiedad

"Bueno, como tu me lo dijiste, no me hagas repetirlo otra ves" – se pone mas nervioso y sudando –"bueno lo hice por que me gustas, te amo" – dijo con dificultad y rapidez

Este era el inicio de año nuevo de sorpresas, ahora Chidori ya no cabía de la sorpresa, pero ahora esta sorpresa si la tomo mas desprevenida, el fue el que tuvo el valor, ella sentía que no le era tan indiferente, pero ella no pensó que el con lo que el ha hecho tuviera los tamaños para decir eso, y ella no sabia que decir, ahí estaba el ante la espera de una respuesta, pero lo que encontró fue que ella comenzó a llorar

"Chidori ¿Qué te pasa?" – el se preocupaba

"No puede ser" – fue lo que dijo preocupándolo

"¿Qué paso?" – volvía a decir

"Pensé que eras mas cobarde que yo, pero veo que eres mas valiente, por que no pensé que tu podrías decir lo que yo nunca he tenido el valor de decir" – ahora su llanto es mas marcado

"Chidori" – seguía sin comprender

"Souske" – ella se arroja a los brazos de el, aunque sorprendido pero la abraza, en eso ella sin temor toma el rostro de el y le planta un beso lleno de pasión, amor ternura, que la libraba de los celos, frustración, temor y sobre todo de la cobardía,

En ese momento y como si algo faltara para complementar el momento el cielo se limpia y un rayo de sol se abre paso entre las ramas de los árboles haciendo mas lindo el momento, ahora si faltaba el aire, entonces Souske rompe el silencio

"Chidori entonces tu" – ella terminaría esta oración

"Si yo también te amo, mi Otaku fanático de la armas, incivilizado" – ella sonreía como nunca lo había hecho

Entonces ya aprovechando se dieron otro beso, ya el temor y dudas eran historia así que mejor era gozar el momento, además ya que los tenían los 2 mismos sentimientos, lo que dijeran los que estaban en la casa no les importaban, ya que si superaron a terrorista y a personas malas esos no serian problemas

"Bueno Chidori vamos, además es hora de volver" – también tenia su mejor sonrisa

"Claro Souske" – se van tomados de la mano

Contemplando la escena había 2 personas mas viéndolos, Souske detecto quienes eran, pero al ver que eran ellos no hizo sus cosas raras

"Habías tardado mucho amigo" – dijo Kurtz

"Tienes razón. El hizo una gran elección" – también sonreía Melisa, tomada de la mano de Kurtz – "Pero sabes deberías de tomar su ejemplo" – le daba una indirecta

"Te comprendo, bueno yo también lo diré" – la ve fijamente a los ojos –"Melisa te amo" – ahora el se sinceraba

"Tonto yo no me refería a eso" – mentía –"pero bueno, si ya me lo dijiste, creo que puedo corresponderte" – sonreía

"Tu eres la tonta, pero me alegra" – ahora se besan de nuevo

Bueno esta época no solo fue buena para Sagara Souske y Kaname Chidori sino para sus amigos Melisa y Kurtz, era un fin de año genial y una año nuevo espectacular

Bueno ahora si

_**FIN**_

_**Se que falta ahora mas tiempo pero feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo**_

_**NOTAS:**_

Ay, por fin lo acabe esta largo, me decían que mas parecía ovas pero este me quedo mas como película, o sea bien larga je, je, bueno espero que sea de su agrado, perdón por descuidar esta sección de Full Metal, pero me enfoque en Saint Seiya, espero que les guste, es que como aclaro en mi otro fic, me gusto hacer historias cuando menos tiempo tengo, trabajo escuela y novia monopolizan el tiempo de mi persona, ahora que no hay escuela le di chance al fic, si no les gusta se valen las criticas, pero bueno tal ves en este mes suba el mítico otro fic, que ya algunas han leído, ya que si tengo algo de tiempo, pero bueno espero que les guste tanto como el otro

Este fic es con dedicatoria especial para Cindy de Colombia, que si no se me enoja, perdón por no poner bien tu nombre la vez pasada, a Elena de acá de México, mi amiga fan del anime tanto como yo, para Andrea también de Colombia, mi gran amiga que siempre me apoya, y para otra Andrea que es amiga de Elena, ves esta por lo largo seria película, espero ese Fic

Bueno saludos a todo los que se le han leído anita Sakura, que ya ni me saludan, y a Lyneth que de seguro también ya le caí mal, es broma, espero que les guste,

Saludos por igual a Adriana 23, Adriana, Daría, a Riza Trisha, que es muy buena para hacer fics, a Kirakagome, al Umbrella Agent, Cibermandy 91 y a Yuki.sakUchihaAnim

Bueno este fue el regreso del Akiba Key , saludos y bye

_**HASTA LA PROXIMA**_


End file.
